


男优黄濑的初次发售记录

by tufff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 男优被普遍接受的时代男优黄濑的第一个合作对象竟然是名不见经传的黑子哲也，黄濑一开始看不上黑子结果被黑子榨干的故事♡





	男优黄濑的初次发售记录

gv演员黑子  
从来没听说过黑子的黄濑  
万众瞩目的黄濑第一次就是和黑子

*海棠背景，性和性工作者广为接受的时代

黄濑凉太是帝光影业新签的男优。凭借他璀璨的金发、耀眼的外貌以及高挑的身材，还未正式出道就吸引了一堆粉丝。但此时的他却遭遇了晴天霹雳：“什么？ 我的第一次拍摄对象就是他？！”

“没错，黄濑君。”回答的人正是黑子哲也，在男优之中可以说是没有一项条件突出，没有引以为傲的身材或本钱，甚至名气也十分有限，这么瘦弱的身躯，黄濑怀疑他甚至撑不住一场性事，更何况是要凑到两小时时长的正式成人电影。这难道就是公司所谓的强推吗？黄濑感觉不能接受。

“哲也其实是很优秀的男优，开拍的时候你就会知道了。”

“哼，”黄濑冷笑一声，“行吧，希望他到时候能让我射出来。”便转身离开了办公室。

到了开拍当日，黄濑也并不热情，甚至提不起兴趣。真的要和这个面瘫做爱吗，黄濑恶意地想，不知道他被插入时能否保持这个面瘫的样子。

出道作一般都比较纯情，剧情也较为简单。黑子扮演暗恋黄濑的学弟，黄濑则是学校里的花花公子。

“请学长和我交往吧。”黑子一身学校制服，就连衬衫都规规矩矩扣到了最上面一颗，更显得本就童颜的他稚气十足，完全看不出已经是入行几年的老人了。此时他含羞带怯，微微抬起头暼向黄濑，双目含情横波流转，似在紧张不安地等待心爱人的回应。

连脸红都可以演出来吗？黄濑倒是开始对他正眼相待。不过色情片里最重要的还是做爱的场景，单单这样也没什么了不起。黄濑久经花丛，对着表白场景不为所动：“对不起，可是我对你没感觉。”

被拒绝的黑子双眼中蓄满了泪水，缀着泪珠的睫毛像被雨滴压垮的蝴蝶，他紧握双拳：“请学长跟我做一次吧，做一次就可以了。”

于是两人现在便在motel中。昏暗不明的灯光，甜腻劣质的香氛里，黑子脱掉了衬衫和西装长裤，像即将献祭的羔羊一样展示着自己的身体。可是，真的没什么肌肉啊，你这样真的是靠身体吃饭的gv男优吗？黄濑心里吐槽。

按照gv一向的惯例，黑子身上还扎着领带穿着白袜，开拍之前他的身体早已扩张好了，他靠近站在旁边无动于衷的黄濑，身子有些颤抖。

不管怎么样，只要做就行了吧，虽然对象看起来柔弱又不靠谱，黄濑还是回忆着以前学过的技巧，决定破罐子破摔地完成这次演出。不管是出于剧情设定还是本心，黄濑都不打算仔细前戏。他一手抓住打在黑子脖上的领带，粗暴地与他完成了一次亲吻。黄濑一米八九的大高个迫使黑子只能努力踮起脚尖勉强保持亲吻的姿势。香草奶昔的味道温柔地渗透到黄濑的嘴里，黑子整个人的奶香味包围着他。简直就像乳臭未干的小孩子一样，黄濑想。

但是又很甜，少年的双嘴像草莓果冻一样又粉又软，让黄濑忍不住深入侵占，他试着舔了舔黑子的上颚，得到不出意外的一阵轻颤。黑子的小舌毫无章法地与他纠缠着，明明应该嫌弃他一点技巧也没有，但黄濑的下身却已经蠢蠢欲动了。黑子强撑着脚尖站立实在是累极了，一吻过后他喘着气靠在黄濑结实的身上，又伸出手来求高大的学长抱抱他。

技巧不好气短而且体弱娇气，黄濑在心里将这个所谓“老师”吐槽了个遍。自己明明是位炙手可热的新星，如今却和这个鲜有名气的人搭戏，黄濑心里想着，手上的动作更加粗鲁了些，并不去抱黑子，而是抓着领带就让他跪在粗糙的地毯上，自己则坐在床边大张双腿，下身西装裤鼓起一大包，示意黑子为他脱下裤子口交。黑子纤细葱白的双手却笨手笨脚地试着解了两次皮带都没解开，黄濑深吸一口气，看了眼还在运作的摄像机，压下快要爆炸的脾气自己解开了皮带。黑子顺势将黄濑的内裤咬下，一根巨物瞬间弹出打在他微微发红的鼻尖。

黑子将耳边细碎的发丝挽起，直视着黄濑挺立的凶器与结实的大腿，难以想象黄濑俊美秀气的脸下会有这么一根凶狠匪气的阴茎，那物的粗细堪比他的手腕，腥气与热气直扑黑子口鼻。他包住了牙齿，张大了嘴努力含住性器，却也只吞下了一小半。

黄濑自然嫌弃不够，强硬地扶着肉棒往黑子喉咙更深处捅去，感受着里面紧窒丝滑的快感。但黑子口技实在说不上好，甚至是过于生涩，稚嫩得让人无法相信他是帝光影业的一线男优，让黄濑说不上得到了什么享受。但当对上眼眸之中湖光粼粼的黑子时，又不知为何下身立马精神抖擞硬到快要爆炸，只想着将眼前人彻底占有。平日里一副冷淡面瘫样子的人此时竟泪光莹莹满脸绯色地给自己口交，那张总吐不出什么好话的小嘴被自己的阴茎插得爆满湿红，这给了黄濑极大的心理刺激。

黑子晕乎乎地受着性器顶弄着，茫然得不知道是应该努力吞下还是尽力摆脱让自己稍微喘口气。他的软舌无力地抵着不断在他口中抽插的肉棒，却只能带给黄濑更多的快感。黄濑肉棒上渗出的液体带着男人的腥味弥漫在嘴里，黑子仿佛间觉得自己的嘴也成了供男人享乐的肉便器。黄濑拉着黑子脖上的领带就像牵着小母狗的链子，一味地深顶得黑子快要窒息，却又因为领带的桎梏不得喘息。黑子被顶到几乎翻了白眼，一副被肏晕的失神样，喉间也忍不住痉挛，抽搐的喉壁紧紧包裹着巨物，让黄濑快要抑制不住。黄濑将手深深插入黑子软软的天蓝色短发中，终于在绞紧的喉咙里射了出来。

射到中途他突然想起今天说好的安排，连忙拔出性器将余下的精液颜射在黑子脸上。白浊的液体洒在黑子天蓝色的碎发间、蓝湛湛的眼睛旁和密而长的睫毛上。那睫毛似乎也如同本人一般娇弱，被精液压塌了，使得精液一路流到嘴边。黑子被突如其来的颜射吓住了，睁大了眼睛眨巴，显得无辜又天真。他复又舔了舔嘴角，将嘴边的精液混着之前射在嘴里的一起吞了。

“草。”平时几乎不说脏话的黄濑被黑子这近乎天真的淫荡快逼疯了。原本口交场景结束后应该双方休息一下等待攻的不应期过去再继续，但黄濑见了黑子吞精的模样下身又极速胀大起来，导演也因此没有叫停。

黄濑近一米九的大高个将黑子悬起来抱在半空中，吓得黑子紧紧抱住他的脖子，纤细白嫩的双腿也盘缠在黄濑精瘦有力的腰间。两人身子紧紧贴在一起纠缠，黑子能感受到黄濑那刚刚在他口内发泄过的巨物硬硬地戳着自己屁股。黄濑抱着黑子坐在床边，敷满肌肉的身子将黑子整个包裹住，显得只有一米六八的黑子像个精致的娃娃。他爱上了掌控的感觉，打算就着这个姿势开始第一次的结合。

他双手抓着黑子上身，让他微微抬起好方便自己插入。黑子的臀缝在为黄濑口交时便已被润得湿哒哒一片，黄濑摸了一把他湿润的小穴，嘲道：“没想到你技巧不行，身子倒是淫荡得很。”黑子听了这话，身子在黄濑手中轻轻颤抖，转过头就是一副红了眼角要哭不哭的模样瞪了黄濑一眼。黄濑被瞪得又硬了几分，更是恨不得马上将青筋直冒的性器埋进这娇气男优的小穴里。黄濑对准了小穴刚将插入了半个龟头，黑子的腰便弓起一个不可思议的角度，小穴更是痉挛起来不停绞着侵入者。黄濑的性器刚与内壁进行肉碰肉的接触，便觉得似被小嘴紧紧包裹吸着，他太阳穴突突地跳，脸上也露出狰狞的神情，像是猛兽终于被逼得从平日里的伪装撕裂了出来，双手抓着黑子的胯就要强顶进去。随着性器的深入，黄濑感觉自己侵入了黑子体内最柔软幼嫩的地方，也剖开了他冷淡外表下温暖潮湿的巢穴。

他没来得及嘲讽黑子体内的水比流到臀缝上的还多，只一心发泄着淹没理智的可怕兽欲。黑子的小穴就像最顺从最贴心的飞机杯一样夹着吸着他。黄濑绷紧了背肌，又用常年打篮球的壮硕双臂上下颠弄着黑子，配合着他的性器在小穴里进出。

“黄濑君……请摸摸我的胸，嗯啊……”黑子全身泛粉，羞极了地祈求身后人能疼爱他寂寞的久经调教的奶头。那乳头还没人碰竟已硬如石子，黄濑干脆将黑子转了个身，让他面朝着自己，一边肏弄着一边舔弄他的乳头。

这是黑子第一次直面黄濑在性事中的模样。黄濑全身绷紧的肌肉与上下晃动的金色短发使他看起来像一只奔跑中的猎豹，而自己便是被这猎豹追上的猎物。黄濑啃咬着黑子挺立的奶头，对这可怜的小玩意也要发泄他的欲望，黑子被咬得痛了，轻轻推了推他的头。但黄濑并不抬头，专心舔咬着这对恬不知耻的淫荡樱桃，黑子只能哭着求同事放过他，亲一亲别的地方。

导演见不大对劲，示意助理推了推进食中的野兽。黄濑抬起头瞪了助理一眼，那仿佛独占食物警告入侵者的肉食性动物眼神下了他人一跳，后才回想起现在还在拍摄，黑子的乳头却已经被玩弄得微微出血了。

虽然一处不能再吃了，但却停不住猎豹进食的动作。黄濑示意可以继续拍摄，黑子已是完完全全落入圈套之中由着对方摆弄。抱着到底不好发力，他保持着肉棒深插在黑子穴里，让黑子躺倒在床上，还记得给黑子腰下垫了个枕头。爱情旅馆的床上用品一并都是嫣红色，衬在黑子身上，倒分不清是他本来就皮肤泛红或是被床单映上去的。黄濑让黑子抱住自己的膝盖窝，使他摆弄出M字腿，正好露出臀缝中的小穴与前面被肏到勃起的玉茎，就大开大合地捣弄了数百下，全然不顾内里颤抖痉挛的花心，一味凶狠地往里顶弄。黑子被全部占有的致命快感淹没，小屁股迎合着黄濑的来回抽插，身上也出了一身汗，周围奶味更浓。黄濑觉得自己好似抱了个小奶包，被插得热腾腾的，正是享用的好时候，他弯下腰与黑子亲吻，堵住了黑子口中不停的娇吟。

黄濑复又去吻黑子泪眼汪汪的双眸，黑子脸上还滴着干涸的精液，配上他一副被肏傻了的天真纯洁的表情更显淫乱。他下身小穴不断受着抽插，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，明明一副受不住的样子，肉棒插入时却还主动晃着屁股迎接，拔出时骚穴又死死绞着，显然是不想让肉棒离开一毫。

“黄濑……黄濑君♡”

黑子被肏得声音都微微哑了，叫着敬语希望同事能够对他温柔一点，却只迎来了胀大肉棒更加猛烈地肏干。旁边有导演提醒着他要走台本，他刚想回回神看看内容，可惜身上的凶兽并不允许，不停地激烈冲撞着他，似乎连外面两个囊袋也想塞入穴中。黑子已经许久不和新人合作，之前的对象大多在片场时知道控制，但这头年轻的猎豹却不在乎这些片场的规矩，铁了心了要在众人与摄像机面前将自己肏到失控。这比被他人占有更让黑子害怕，黑子哭喊着，在抽插中射出了自己的精液。

黄濑也感受到骚穴湿热的花心饥渴地吸吮着下身，似是渴望被彻彻底底占有，他疾风暴雨般冲刺着，在黑子的啜泣中，低喊了一声将骚穴灌满，埋着深处的肉棒还一跳一跳地抽动着，不停地射出一股股精液，直到黑子的小腹微微鼓起。

中出后心满意足的野兽正躺在床上抱着自己猎物惬意休息着，突然被一个巨人拎了起来。

“敦，把他扔下床。”

是自家老板的声音！黄濑吓得光着屁股就急忙求饶。

“对合作对象造成身体伤害、不听导演走台本、擅自无套内射，你以后可以不用来拍片了。”


End file.
